Button's Adventures
Button's Adventures is an fan-made "pilot episode" based on My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. It is written and directed by JanAnimation & ShadyVox. Summary The story features a character called "Button Mash", a young colt who was briefly seen during the song The Perfect Stallion in the episode Hearts and Hooves Day, whom Sweetie Belle described as "too young". In that scene, he was shown agressively playing an arcade video game, a fact which this episode develops into a key character trait, even naming him after it. Rather than a single narrative, the short episode comprises a series of loosely connected vignettes spread over the final 24 hours before the new school year. In the first vignette, Button Mash introduces himself in voiceover, saying that he likes video games and doesn't have a cutie mark, but doesn't care. He then enthusiastically calls to his mother that he's ready for school, only for his mother to shout, "It's Sunday! Go back to bed!" This vignette served as the trailer for the episode. The second vignette shows Button getting a carton of apple juice out of the fridge, and finding a peel-and-win sticker on the bottom. Excited, he pulls it away, only to be reduced to tears when he doesn't win. The third vignette intoduces Button's mother, who shows him his father's old video game machine. Button turns it on, but is perplexed when the game is revealed to be "Pong". The next vignette shows him playing outside with his toy train, which inexplicably bursts into flames. In the next vignette, he is at Sugarcube Corner with Sweetie Belle, apparently on a date; he challenges her to a "milkshake race", drinks his shake too quickly, and promptly gets a brain freeze, falling to floor, screaming in pain. In the next vignette, Button goes into his parents' room to get his handheld console, and instead tries on his father's mustache, much to his mother's frustration. The episode then returns to Sugarcube Corner, where Button is still on the floor screaming, while Sweetie Belle, looking annoyed, idly toys with his handheld. Button inturrupts his agony when he finds a bit on the floor. The final and longest vignette takes place on the morning of the first day of school. Button's mother asks him if he's ready, only to find that he's been up all night playing video games and can barely speak coherently. She disconnects the console, only to have him continue playing the same game on his handheld. She takes it away and orders him to go to school. In response, Button threatens her in a fantasy language. To his horror, his mother responds in the same language, saying she was young once too, and grounds him. Button swears in the language, kicks a ball in anger, and then yelps as the ball ricochets and hits him in the head. Characters Button Mash Button Mash, voiced by ShadyVox, is the protagonist of the episode. He is a young brown-haired colt who lives in Ponyville, and was originally seen in the episode Hearts and Hooves Day playing an arcade video game. He wears a red and white beanie with a green propeller that never stops spinning. Button's mother Button's mother, voiced by EileMonty, is a tan mare with a heart and baby-bottle cutie mark. She was designed by Berry Sweet. Her name has yet to be revealed. Her attractive design has led to her being the subject of a number of adult-oriented fanfics and artworks, and a fan parody love song called "Button's Mom", based on "Stacy's Mom" by Fountains of Wayne. Sweetie Belle Sweetie Belle also appears in the short, apparently on a date with Button. She doesn't speak, but appears not very taken with him. Other characters Button mentions in the intro that, along with his mother, he lives with his father and brother, though they are not seen. Trivia Write the second section of your page here. Category:Fanmade videos